The Maker
by playing-devils-advocate
Summary: She was made by him, she was created and destroyed in the same breath. So how is it that she could be the end of him? A story of power, the defeat of tryanny, and the rise of the underestimated, with a bit of love thrown in.


The Maker.

.Prologue.

All eyes went first to her hair. It was a blood red beacon, appearing as a living, ferocious flame, tumbling down her back. The electric static in the air, her power, mixed with the wind, sent her hair whirling around her face. Next, attention was drawn to her eyes, steel grey, but alight with a kind of freedom few have seen, and even less have experienced before.

She was an enigma.

But the context was even more curious, mysterious and confusing. She stood, a small, petite thing, in the middle of the greatest battle of power the world has seen for three ages. But she clearly belonged, power seemed to dance around her, touching her skin and then lashing out with a skill and strength hard to comprehend, at her wish.

It was truly a sight to behold.

The two opponents opposite, in stance, appearance and nature, were somehow, on equal footing. It was shocking and confusing, exciting and scary all at once to the bystanders. It was completely unexpected.

The battle had ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Every creature, human or not was fixated on the two opponents. It was down to these two. So much lay on this tiny girl's delicate shoulders. It didn't seem right. They shouldn't have been matched against each other. They didn't match. He, a towering monster, with his cold red eyes, was a strong dark presence, while she was slight, pale and held expressionless grey eyes, though her hair was a different matter, in fact, her hair seemed to have a mind of its own, a complete entity to every other creature; churning with pure rage. They stood there, braced for their power, in a small circle enclosed by soldiers, and yet the reality was almost too much for the bystanders to comprehend.

This young woman, who couldn't even begin to compare in age, was facing off against this tyrant, a small and pathetic thing was facing off against Lord Voldemort, evil dictator and the most powerful man around.

But there was a problem, because it _should_ have been easy, it should have been simple, he should have laughed, like he had done so many times before, and simply flicked his wrist, and then she should have met the bright green light of death.

But it was not easy, nor simple in the least.

Instead they stood opposite each other on equal footing, because it wasn't their bodies that fought, but their power. And all the bystanders could see their power, so intense, whip around them; a battle of power. His power seemed controlled; he threw the spells out, non-verbally of course, with an air of superiority, as if this was just practice, but the sweat and tension told the true story. Her power, however, was different. Her power was wild, it held an uncontrollable edge, and her power seemed pure, fuelled by something different.

The implication weighed on many minds as they considered her power to be raw power, a slightly frightening idea. No one really understood it. All that was understood was the slight widening of Lord Voldemort's eyes as the slip of a girl was not beaten. All they saw was the girl take a step forward and Lord Voldemort's eyes got even bigger, because now, they held surprise and perhaps even fear.

So who was this girl that seemed to match Lord Voldemort in power, something completely unheard of?

The answer to that question is long. Very long in fact, and is much more than just a name, because the girl is much more than a simple name.

This girl is years in the making, yet only obvious in hindsight. To understand this girl, you first need to understand the real importance of this situation. You need to understand just how significant it is that she can stand against this tyrant and remain alive for longer than five minutes. And for you to understand that, you need to understand the magical world of 2001. Truthfully, you need to understand the magical world since the 1940's but that would be an epic tale of too many intricacies. Alas, this is a story of 2001 and onwards, where the world is collapsing and the hope lies on the shoulders of a young boy named Harry Potter, not even out of school yet. This story shows how those hopes are pointless and how surprises are right around the corner.


End file.
